bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 233
is the two hundred thirty-third chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary The real Jin Bubaigawara prepares to create a copy of Himiko to give her a blood transfusion, because he doesn’t know her blood group. His clones begin to argue about who should copy her, but Jin reminds them that isn’t the time or place to be petty. After copying her and preparing to do the transfusion, one of the Twice clones goes out to investigate the area, being attacked by Skeptic and his troop of puppets. Tomoyasu approach where Twice and Toga are, creating more puppets with his Quirk, while ranting Jin's name and constantly denying that he has failed. In another area of Deika City, Spinner and several clones of Twice face the Liberation Army goons to get to Koku Hanabata. Seeing the exalting effect that his speeches have on his subordinates, Spinner has proposed to eliminate him so he stops being a problem for Tomura. Spinner taunts the politician, saying that someone like him shouldn’t be hanging around the front lines, but Koku decides to ignore his bravado, and activates a Detnerat device that creates Sevens Loud, a special mask that amplifies the capabilities of his Meta Ability Incite, causing his followers to attack Spinner and Twice’s clones with more fury and enthusiasm. Spinner tries to approach him by creeping up the walls. Trumpet says that the best he can do with his Quirk Gecko is clinging to the walls, and mocks Spinner for his previous life as a hikikomori, and because he doesn't have the power to change anything. At that moment, the tower collapses in the distance, while one of the soldiers of the Liberation Army hugs Spinner and wounds him when he activates his quirk. Koku orders his subordinates to go help Re-Destro, while Spinner gets rid of the soldier after cutting his neck. Wounded, Spinner begins to remember his life as a mere hikikomori. He is well aware of how pathetic it was. However, after seeing Stain on television, he has a new purpose in life. He gives a speech both showcasing his new resolve to see Shigaraki's world come to fruition. True, he may be just a nobody who can’t accomplish anything without standing on the shoulders of others, but there is nothing wrong with that, and calling Trumpet out as being no different than him. Koku asks him if he really believes they are on the same level. In the place where the tower used to be, Giran emerges from the ruins unscathed thanks to the clones of Twice, who protected him. He sees Tomura is face to face with Re-Destro who has increased his size thanks to his quirk Stress. Tomura taunts him on dwindling numbers and asks him where his bravado when he called the league went. The leader of the League of Villains attacks Re-Destro by touching the ground and extending his Decay. A clone of Twice takes Giran away from the place to avoid being affected. Re-Destro avoids his Decay and voices his anger before attacking Tomura, who can barely avoid him and loses a part of his left hand and one of his family hands. Rikiya grabs Tomura, starting to snap his injured hand for killing many of his subordinates. Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the city, Slidin' Go and other heroes allied with Re-Destro are directing traffic to hide the Meta Liberation Army's actions. In that moment, an intense rumbling can be fell approaching to Deika City.... Quick References Chapter Notes *Details of Spinner's past are revealed. *The names of Spinner, Koku Hanabata, and Rikiya Yotsubashi's Quirks are revealed to be Gecko, Incite and Stress, respectively. **Koku’s code name is also revealed to be Trumpet. *Rikiya and Tomura Shigaraki face off. *Twice prepares to do a blood transfusion on Himiko Toga but Skeptic comes after them. Trivia *On the first page, Twice claims that Himiko has never allowed him to take her measurements even though he had created a copy of her before in Chapter 147. This was a mistake on Horikoshi's part for which he apologized for on Twitter https://twitter.com/myheroacademia/status/1142952891717521409 and it was corrected in volume 24, where Jin's dialogue was changed to claim that he must take Himiko's measurements again since she had grown up since the last time. Characters In Order of Appearance References Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 233